1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a working cylinder without a piston rod, in particular for compressible media, with a braking device disposed between a force collector, which force collector is formed as a slider with guide tracks, and with a cylinder casing for receiving the working cylinder and forming counter guide tracks, where sliding bodies are disposed between the guide tracks and the counter tracks, where the sliding bodies are resting against sliding paths and/or against the counter tracks disposed at the profile sides of the profiled casing and where adjusting elements can be set in the direction toward the sliding bodies for setting a sliding or braking play.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such working cylinders without piston rods and with a braking device serve for motion in an axial direction, where the piston has to be stopped versus the cylinder casing, where a piston has to be fixed in position versus the cylinder casing and/or where the piston has to be placed in a certain position versus the cylinder casing. For this reason such working cylinders without piston rods and with brake device are employed in pneumatic safety plants and in general, in pneumatic plants.
A braking device for fluid-operated actuating working cylinders without piston rod is known from the German Patent DE-PS 3,229,305, which corresponds approximately to that of the initially described brake device in above section specifying the field of the invention. However, instead of the sliding body, this brake device has a particular pressure body between the sliding track and the sliding counter track within the force collector. Said particular pressure body operates with a sealing element and in particular braking faces are arranged and disposed outside of the sliding track and the sliding counter track.